


[佐鼬]线人

by Yui0912



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Uchiha Incest, 佐鼬 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 06:03:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19245295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yui0912/pseuds/Yui0912
Summary: 缉毒警佐x毒枭鼬破冰paro野外(?)





	[佐鼬]线人

每天晚上8点，朱雀都会在酒店顶层的露天泳池游泳。此时已是7点55分，宇智波佐助身着便装，头戴一顶黑色鸭舌帽坐在泳池旁的躺椅上等待目标出现。

朱雀，明面上是晓市Akatsuki房地产公司的董事之一，实际上是一名毒枭。

佐助是一名缉毒警，半年前他在局里收到举报，说有人在木叶市的某个农场进行毒品交易。他立刻独自驱车赶往却被毒贩重伤，更糟糕的是正因他的鲁莽行事，止水好不容易在饭店布下的局也被破坏。

饭店和农场，一边交钱，一边交货。佐助与农场内的毒贩打起来时饭店那边有所察觉，交易双方立刻逃跑。两名毒贩在饭店前的马路上被车撞死，唯一存活的毒枭也跑掉了。整个布局前功尽弃，跑掉的毒枭正是朱雀。

8点整，那个鸦色长发的男人果然准时出现在顶层。朱雀瞥了一眼佐助，走到旁边的另一个躺椅上坐下。

佐助压了压帽子。  
“明天晚上8点，废弃游乐场主广场的雕像。”

“抱歉，您认错人了。”

佐助侧头凝视着朱雀颈间的银色项链，喑哑着声音再次开口：  
“宇智波止水已经被上面带走接受调查。”

朱雀的瞳孔紧缩一瞬没再出声。

佐助见对方已经默认，撑着膝盖站起身走出顶层。想着那条银色项链，插在裤兜中的手不由攥紧。

 

他16岁时出了一场车祸，那之后几乎失去了所有记忆，只隐隐记得曾经有一个与自己关系特殊的恋人。至于那个人具体与自己的关系怎样特殊他全然不知，那个人的样子他也完全记不得。

后来是一个自称表哥的缉毒警把他抚养成人，正是宇智波止水。从止水那里他得知父母全都在车祸中身亡，与此同时家中恰好起了大火连照片都没能留下一张。

随着年龄的增长，佐助渐渐察觉出当年那起车祸背后另有隐情。也是从止水那里，他得知父母生前身份特殊，都是缉毒警，仇家必定数不胜数。为了日后方便调查佐助选择了警校，又受止水和父母的影响毕业后也踏上了同样的道路。

两个月前朱雀重返木叶市，见的第一个人就是志村团藏。团藏是局内锁定已久的毒枭，奈何他管理的根村防护实在密不透风滴水不漏，局里到现在都因没有确凿证据束手无策。

半年前的失败加上两月前与团藏的会见，佐助不得不把新仇旧恨归拢到一起，统统记在朱雀头上。也是从那时起，他开始不听止水的命令，一意孤行地盯梢朱雀。

佐助本以为他这辈子和朱雀就是缉毒警与毒枭的关系了，谁知变故来的如此突然。

 

工作后迎来第一份薪水时他就拽着止水去了商场，亲自挑选了一条项链赠予止水以感谢两年来的抚养之恩。一周前，他突然发现朱雀的脖子上多了一条极为眼熟的银色项链，因为那条项链竟与他赠予止水的一模一样！

“佐助？怎么想起来我这里了？”  
止水看到来人是佐助有些惊讶。

他在十年前就上调离开木叶市，车祸那年是因为佐助才重返家乡。后来佐助进入警校他也就回到了原本的城市，只剩下手机电脑上的交流，偶尔节假日才会回来看看。

因木叶市毒品泛滥，上面派他再次回到木叶市进行特别调查。谁知好不容易可以将毒贩抓捕归案，却因为突发事件没能成功。那件事之后佐助心怀愧疚更是对他能避就避，现在主动来敲他的门着实稀奇。

佐助没回答，上去就扒开止水的衣领。  
“我送你的那条项链呢！”

止水敛起笑意抚开衣襟上的手。  
“丢了。”

“丢了？你觉得我信吗！”

止水静静地看着佐助喘着粗气没再说话。

“你是朱雀的保护伞。”  
“朱雀的事不用你管。”  
“你是缉毒警察，他是毒枭！”  
“我知道你最近一直在跟踪朱雀，佐助，我再说最后一遍，不要动朱雀那条线。”

砰的一声，止水把佐助关在门外。

佐助烦躁的抓了抓头发。木叶市警局的人本就都不可信，现在连最信任的止水都和毒枭不清不楚。

那之后的第二天早上止水就被反贪局带走了，不过这个消息佐助过了三日才知道。茫然无措、孤立无援、深受欺骗，各种各样的情绪瞬间充斥在佐助的心头。所以他才冒险与朱雀正面交谈，他必须要搞清事情的真相！

 

次日晚8点，朱雀如约来到废弃游乐园。看着站在雕塑旁的人，朱雀抚上西服袖口摸了摸。有一枚扣子和其它的触感不同，很显然，那是团藏在他洗澡时派人潜入房间动的手脚。

“没想到你还挺准时。”  
佐助凝视着朱雀皱起眉头。

从跟踪朱雀起他就总有一种感觉，他好像在哪儿见过朱雀，可怎么也想不起来。

“我是警察。”  
“我知道。”  
“你知道？”  
“志村先生跟我介绍过您，宇智波佐助，木叶市的缉毒新星。不过您找我做什么？”  
“既然你知道我的身份还不明白我找你是什么意思？”  
“你怀疑我贩毒？宇智波警官，我是合法公司的商人。”

佐助听到朱雀的答案心中蹿起一把火，向前迈了一步死死抓住对方的衬衫领口。浅淡的薄唇开开合合，看得佐助头晕脑胀，好像有什么东西要从记忆深处破土而出。

“唔——！”  
嘴突然被堵住，宇智波鼬猝不及防，他怎么也没想到还能有再与佐助亲密的时候。

根村团藏的住处内，监听系统传来的声音变得模糊不清。鼬死死地捂住袖口上的扣子，胳膊肘狠狠顶了一下佐助的小腹。佐助的失控是很诱人，可惜一切来的都不是时候。

“警官，您这是做什么？”

佐助捂着小腹看向朱雀的眼睛，淡漠疏离却没有半分厌恶，心中不由泛起一丝不可查觉的欢喜，直起身问出了两个月来最想问的问题：  
“你是不是宇智波止水的线人！”

“宇智波止水？警官，抱歉，我只是个本分的生意人，不认识任何警察。还是说你们木叶市的警察已经到了没有证据就可以血口喷人的地步？”

“那你脖子上那根项链是怎么回事！”  
“项链？这是我自己买的，有什么问题吗？还是您觉得我一个做老板的连根项链都买不起？警官，您这又缉毒又查贪腐，权利未免太大了些吧？”

“不可能…唔…”  
佐助瞪大眼睛，脑中霎时一片空白。这次角色调换，换成了朱雀吻他。

鼬一边吻着佐助一边脱掉西服外套扔到不远处的地上，袖口的扣子被厚重的布料盖得严严实实，根村的监听系统传出的声音变得更加模糊不清。

心中升起恨铁不成钢的愤愤感，鼬暗斥佐助鲁莽。要不是反应快，他和止水十年来的经营全要毁于一旦。一想到止水，鼬更加气愤。

 

当初他只在警校待了一年就破格毕业。十年前团藏还没入这个行当，他与止水一同上调，两人在配合期初是为了侦破晓市的贩毒案。谁知后来团藏竟然迫害了父母，还差点害死佐助。他本想立刻重返木叶，止水却让他继续在晓市做好身份。也幸好毕业早，团藏根本不知道他的真实身份，这才有机会隐姓埋名到现在。

父母惨死后佐助归止水抚养。佐助横冲直撞的性格根本就不适合当缉毒警，他早就明确告知过止水千万不要让他的弟弟步了他与父母的后尘。可万万没想到佐助不仅一门心思的考取警校，还像他一样以优秀的成绩提前毕业。但这些都不是最要命的，最要命的是佐助偏偏成了他最忌讳的缉毒警！

 

“警官，你这样倒是让我有些性趣了。”  
鼬环上佐助的脖颈微微踮脚在耳边吹了口气，明明心里气愤的不行面上的戏却还要做足。

朱雀的一反常态让佐助突然想起收集过的资料。朱雀这个人素来多情，光是Akatsuki公司内部就有许多传闻，说是与鬼鲛还有迪达拉全都纠缠不清。至于外面…表面清高傲人，却又时不时透出些温柔，勾的各种各样的追求者数不胜数，桃色新闻更是一茬接一茬。

“我倒是还没尝试过和缉毒警做这种事。”

朱雀的话仿佛一记炸雷，炸得佐助仅剩的理智也悉数消散。双臂紧紧地勒住精瘦的腰，倾身微微使力把人推到雕塑上。

“嗯…”  
鼬被撞得闷哼一声，背后传来痛感，嘴上却突然轻笑。

“你笑什么？”  
朱雀的笑声让佐助没来由的熟悉，却捉摸不透，分不清是善意还是嘲讽。心烦意乱下他一把扯开朱雀的衬衫，扣子洋洋洒洒崩了一地。

鼬环住委身埋首在他胸前的佐助眼中闪过一丝怀念。

 

他毕业后就一直在晓市假装行商，为了不暴露身份甚至断绝了与家中的所有联系方式。佐助的一切，从消息到照片都是通过止水获得的。

佐助16岁那年他想人想的紧便偷偷溜回家。意料之内，佐助大骂了他一顿。但也有意料之外，佐助紧接着就向他告了白。心中没有惊讶与厌恶，反倒是意想不到的惊喜，他这才发觉不知何年何月自己也对弟弟起了不该有的情愫。

再之后就是他与佐助仅有的情事，也是他活了二十八年来唯一一次的情事。可是那之后不过几个月父母和佐助就发生了车祸，父母身死，佐助也再不可能想起他了。

 

“你在想谁？”  
佐助抬起头看到朱雀望着夜空出神，对方的不专心让他憋了口郁气。和他做这种事还能想着别人？难道朱雀的私生活真像传闻所言？

作为一名缉毒警和一个疑似毒枭的人莫名其妙地搞到一起已经够让他痛苦的了，更绝望的是他还在心里为朱雀辩解。

传闻里的那些傲人他信，温柔他也信，接踵而至的追求者他更信，可是私交混乱这种事他怎么也信不来。不仅不信甚至还很笃定朱雀不是这样的人，背后一定另有隐情。

又是这种说不清道不明的感觉，虽然只知晓对方不过半年，但佐助就是知道眼前这个人总披着一张假皮，他现在只想把这张假皮撕碎！

佐助解开朱雀的皮带把手探入对方股间寻找起入口。多年未经人事的鼬因下身的触碰瑟缩了一下，一想到这个人是他在黑暗中游走时仅剩的曦光更是战栗不已。

“谁在我面前我就在想谁。”

朱雀模棱两可的话让佐助贪欲更甚。商人也好，毒枭也罢，他只想让朱雀可以专注他一人，而不是什么谁在面前就想谁。

骨节分明的手一根一根探入，常年握枪的指腹带着薄茧划过温热的肉壁。肠肉攀附而上紧紧缠住侵犯进体内的异物，就像朱雀攀附在佐助肩上一样。

指间的触感让佐助慢慢平复了情绪，嘴唇贴上略显消瘦的肩膀蹭着滑腻的皮肤吐出心中的另一个疑问：  
“你这次回木叶市又是为了什么。”

鼬握住身后的手腕把手指从体内抽出，一条腿抬起缠在佐助的腰上。  
“警官，我在木叶市有投资。”

声音又变回最初的低沉优雅，佐助恨恨的看着那双睫毛纤长的吊眼。

永远是这幅理智克制的神情，真是让人讨厌。被抽出的手指勾住及腰的发辫猛地向下一扥，头皮传来的细微刺痛感让朱雀的脖颈不得不扬起一个引人啃噬的弧度。

“嗯…”  
牙齿轻轻咬磨着喉结，佐助终于听到令他满意的声音。

“叫我佐助。”  
佐助一手揽着朱雀缠在他腰上的腿，一手握着自己早已胀痛的挺立缓缓进入后穴。

鼬听到佐助的话有一瞬清明，可股间传来的炽烫又把他烧的重新熔进情爱的泥沼中。双臂紧紧勒住弟弟的后颈，眼角因下身的满胀感被逼出眼泪。

“只要有我在我不会让团藏伤害你的。”  
狭窄的甬道紧紧地箍住佐助的命根，尾骨的酥麻传遍全身，只觉得囊袋更加酸胀，想要进入更深处排解下身的难耐。

“你不是认定了我…是毒枭？缉毒警…想要保护毒枭…也是新奇…啊——！”  
粗长的性器猛地顶撞到前列腺，鼬觉得自己仿佛悬在空中，感受不到侧腰的存在，消失的触感全都聚在穴内缓缓流淌而出。

“你说你是商人就是商人。”  
“为什么信我？”  
“我从没信过你是毒枭，不然我也不会问你是不是止水的线人，不过有我在你和团藏的交易也别想完成！”

身为长子，鼬生来就不能拥有任性的资格；身为兄长，他永远要端起架子为佐助做出榜样；身为战友，他要做的是配合与接应；身为卧底，更是时刻提防夜不能寐。

与佐助难得的肆意疯狂让鼬心中不由泛出压抑多年的委屈和不应该产生的依赖感。

“佐助…”  
鼬呢喃着弟弟的名字，宽厚的肩膀让他不自觉的想要依靠，即使只有一场性事的时间也好。

朱雀的呻吟让佐助情难自禁再也无法自持，狠狠地向温软的穴道深处冲撞，像是想要把人钉在自己身上一样不管不顾的朝内里挤去。肠液顺着肉壁流出，被臀间的拍打磨成白色细沫，粘腻一片。

修长的颈项交缠在一起，佐助借着姿势瞥到朱雀的后颈，只觉得眼球蓦得充血。

搭在后颈的链扣上面吊着一个小小的U字银坠。

“这条项链到底是怎么回事！”  
他送给止水的那条项链上就有一个U字银坠，是家族的首字母，他特意挑选的，世上根本就不可能有这么巧合的事！

“我说了，是我自己买的。”  
鼬暗暗自嘲，怎么可能是自己买的。

佐助与他生活了十多年，甚至还是他曾经的恋人，可他们却没能送彼此一份像样的礼物。止水只抚养了佐助两年就得到了如此贵重的谢礼，他不嫉妒当然不可能。那条项链是他与止水上次碰头时亲自骗到手的！

佐助听到朱雀的答复出奇的没有生气，只是不遗余力的顶弄着肉壁上的敏感带。他早就看透那副骗人的皮囊不会这么轻易的被撕下。

鼬见佐助一瞬不瞬的凝视着自己突然心慌，后槽牙咬死，双眼反盯回去。无论现在是什么状况鼬都无法移开视线，以后还有没有亲眼见到佐助的机会都难说。

视线胶着在一起，身下的耸动愈加凶狠，佐助凝视着与他相似的面孔随着最后一个重挺把精华悉数洒进紧致的穴道内。

滚烫的热流激的鼬再也无法维持常日的淡漠，抱着湿汗的肩膀攀上巅峰，失声喊叫起刻在灵魂深处的名字。  
“啊——！佐助！”

朱雀的叫声让佐助的大脑一阵绞痛。  
“哥哥…”

鼬听到久违的称呼突然一机灵。

佐助呆愣着望着朱雀又戴回那张淡漠的面具从自己身上退下来，弯身捡起不远处的西装穿戴整齐，连被撕破的衬衫也被外套裹得严严实实。

根村的监听器终于再次传来清晰的声音，只听另一边接连传来钝响和闷哼，再然后就是人体倒地的扑通声。

鼬看着趴在地上衣衫凌乱的佐助蹲下身，细长的辫发因身体微倾垂在佐助眼前。  
“警官，找线人不是这样找的。”

佐助抬起手抓住细长的发尾却被朱雀掰开，头发也随着对方起身一齐抽离。背影渐行渐远，最终隐匿在黑夜中。

 

佐助一遍遍的回忆着自己刚才呢喃出的称呼。曾经的记忆依旧没有找回，只有那个称呼像是被揭开封印一般破土而出。

手紧紧攥住留在指间的几根落发，上面有小小的白色毛囊。佐助看着自己的手笑了一下，这些足够他知道一切了……


End file.
